Baby's Got a New Look
by Impala Tunes
Summary: Dean and Sam drop into a small town where every single automobile has vanished without a trace. When the Impala, Baby, falls victim to the strange disappearances will they find out maybe these cars aren't vanishing but something is just changing how they look? (Some Dean/Baby)
1. Get This

"Breaking new, cars in Jasper Village have all vanished." Sam read out loud from the newspaper he picked up with breakfast.

"Carjackings. What does that have to do with anything?" Dean asked as he ate, taking a swig of his cold beer.

"Well get this, every single vehicle that is gas powered has vanished. Leaving the town with no mode of transportation. Public Transit isn't even an option, every vehicle has vanished without a trace. Residents report seeing a bright white light the night of the disappearance. Locals have reported a few people as well, walking in the streets and signaling as if they were cars." Sam looked back up. "Tell me that's not weird."

"You got me there." Dean said after a moment of contemplation. He leaned back in his chair and peeked out the curtains, checking on the Impala who sat faithfully where he had left her. "So we'll head over there and take a look around, maybe talk to some locals. See if anything looks strange."

The two brothers crumpled up their garbage and threw it away before gathering up their things in their bags. Dean popped the trunk on the Impala and deposited their bags in before they both hopped into the front.

"Next stop, Jasper Village." Dean turned over the car and smiled at the beautiful noise of the engine roaring to life and the hum as it powered down the asphalt.


	2. Like Stars on Water

They finally reached the small village where they checked into a little motel and parked the impala outside their room so Dean could keep an eye on her, he would have no one stealing Baby.

"Better lock her up good." An older man staying next door called to them from a chair outside his room. "She a beauty, would hate to have anything happen to her.

Dean and Sam shared a look before Dena turned and gave him a polite smile. "Thank you."

"This place looks like a ghost town without any cars. Did you see that guy walking in the middle of the lane and using his arms to signal turns? They must really be going crazy without their cars." Sam said as he walked in and dropped his bag on one of the beds.

Dean crossed over to the window and peered at the Impala and then at the man who had just spoken to them, already suspicious of that man who was eyeing baby. "Tell me about it. That dude is eyeing baby like she's a half priced hooker- I don't like it."

"Relax Dean, you locked her up well and she's right there. She's not going anywhere." Sam fell onto the bed, making himself comfortable. "Get some sleep, it's almost midnight."

Dean grunted in response and shrugged off his leather jacket, dropping it onto the back of the chair. He crossed the room and fell back onto the other bed. He fell asleep watching the impala. Her shiny black paint job nearly glowing under the moonlight, the stars reflecting off her as if her surface was water.

Dean and Sam were woken hours later by a white light streaming into their room through every possible crack, flooding in through the window.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, shielding his eyes.

"It's gotta be angels, Dean." Sam called back, the bright white light accompanied by a deafening screeching and white noise, making their ears ring.

Sam and Dean fumbled out of bed, their hands clamped over their ears and their eyes squeezed shut. The light faded and noise ceased just as quickly as it came.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, gun in hand.

"I have no idea." Sam responded, the demon killing knife gripped tightly in his hands.

"You said Angels before."

"The light and sounds are similar when angels attacked us, but I don't know, nothing happened." Sam looked around the room, nothing.

"Shit! Baby!" Dean said, rushing to the door and flinging it open. The sun had barely begun to rise and the parking space where baby had been moments ago was empty.

"No, no, no." Dean said, running into the street, listening for the familiar purr of her loud engine. The culprits couldn't have gotten far in those few moments but Dean couldn't hear peep from her.

"No squeal of tires, no engine turnover, nothing. Just gone." Sam said coming up behind him. "Whatever that was, it wasn't a person."

"Well I'm gonna find the asshole who took her and murder their ass." Dean growled and punched the air out of frustration.

Little did they know Baby wasn't far, though she wasn't in good shape.


	3. Flattered or Offended

Sam and Dean walked into town that day. Dean was extremely pissed about the disappearance of Baby and kept a close eye out, hoping to get so much as a glimpse of her.

"We'll get her back, Dean." Sam tried to console him but Dean shrugged him off.

They sat outside at a little diner and ordered their food. Sam talked about the case while Dean intently watched the rode and listened to him. After taking his eyes off the empty roads and turning to watch Sam as he spoke, a woman came up right behind Sam and stood there, just watching Dean.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked, Sam stopped talking and twisted in his seat to look at her.

The woman had long black hair, lightly tanned skin and impossibly silver eyes. She was clad in black pants, a leather jacket and a black sleeveless shirt.

"Dean." Was all she said. She wore dark plum lipstick and dark makeup that complimented her eyes without overdoing it, her lightly winged black eyeliner adding to the sleek look.

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?" Dean glanced to Sam who was puzzled by the situation.

"You don't recognize me? I don't know if I should be flattered or offended." The woman couldn't help but smirk.

"Listen, do I know you?" Dean was serious.

"Yes, and I know you. I've knew your father and mother since they were newlyweds and I've known you your whole life." She answered.

"You knew our dad?" Sam asked. The woman turned her attention to him.

"Oh yes." She said, her expression softening as they locked eyes. "And I know you, oh, you've gotten so big- its not fair."

"Listen, lady, why don't you grab a seat and give us some answers." Dean gestured to an open seat at the table and she sat down.

"You're way too young to know our since they were young and me and Sam our whole lives. You don't look much older than Sam." Dean said sternly, his hand had already closed around the gun in his jacket.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled, her eyes flicking from where she knew he kept his gun and back up to him as set her hands on the table, a shiny black manicure adorned her nails. "I was born in 1967, a beautiful year."

Sam looked confused, that would make her older than Dean, she certainly did not look her age.

"Alright, enough with the jokes." Dean leaned in and she put a hand up to silence hi,.

"I'm not lying. Its me, its the Impala." She looked him dead in the eye and smiled. Dean was silent with an unamused expression and Sam was giving him a confused look. "I can prove it! Your dad picked me out, with your help of course. Mary didn't like me much since she wanted a van or something, but she learned to love me."

"You're telling us you are our car?" Sam asked and she nodded. "Are you alright, Miss?"

"Well technically not just yours. Your dad had me first and left me to both of you." She leaned in to say the next thing in a more softer tone. "Mary would sometimes come out and hide in my backseat when she was upset, I would play 'Hey Jude' to soothe her. And Bobby? I loved him, he knew how to treat women right with those tune-ups. And you-" she looked at Sam with endearment in her eyes.

"I cared for you ever since you were a baby. You practically grew up in my backseat. Whenever Dean had a girl at a motel, you'd curl up in my backseat, barely fitting in and grumble to me- "At least you're always here.'" Sam looked shocked and leaned back in his chair. She turned her attention the Dean.

"And you-" Dean looked strangely at her. "Screwed an angel in my backseat."


End file.
